Tiramisu
by October Lynx
Summary: He was a bully, while she was a smiley girl, they met, what could be taken place after it? AU, Disclaimer: I don't own anyhthing but the idea, OOC-ness, R&R please!


This fic was made based on a manga by Kiyomachi Hisa, Because You Smile to Me, and added with a little from Andou Natsumi's Kitchen Princess, the extra chapter, I'm sorry but I forgot the title hehe~

Happy reading~

* * *

**Tiramisu**

* * *

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit pada pagi hari itu, udaranya begitu sejuk, pandangan yang terpancar dari kedua bolamata onyx miliknya itu terlihat bosan, sepertinya ia sudah berjalan cukup lama pagi itu, dari rumahnya yang terletak diatas bukit sana, hingga halte tempat bus sekolah akan menjemputnya.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Kuroro Lucilfer, salah satu siswa dari Akademi Stargate, sekolah yang hanya berisi anak-anak orang kaya atau mereka yang sangat cerdas, sayangnya, pemuda ini masuk dalam semua kategori yang ada, dia seorang pemuda kaya, calon pewaris Lucilfer Enterprise, dan memiliki intelegensi yang berada diatas rata-rata juga, namun, entah terbilang untungnya atau sialnya, Kuroro tidak memiliki sifat layaknya pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng, bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang pemuda yang besar di keluarga kaya yang berpengaruh, sehingga baginya orang-orang disekolah itu tidak lebih rendah dari pelayan-pelayannya dirumah, dan entah kenapa ia suka sekali mengintimidasi dan mengerjai mereka semua.

Ah, iya, Stargate menetapkan aturan pukul rata kepada semua muridnya, mau kaya, mau miskin, semua hanya boleh diantar sampai Halte Stargate, dan itulah kenapa tokoh utama pria kita hari ini, yang sedang malas menggunakan mobil karena bosan, berjalan menuju halte yang dimaksud.

* * *

Ia sedang menunggu sambil membaca buku, sebuah buku yang terkesan amat sangat membosankan dengan sampul hardcover berwarna hitam.

Tanpa disadarinya, tiba-tiba tempat kosong disampingnya, yang biasanya kosong sampai ia dijemput, diduduki oleh sesosok gadis, yang tentu saja menyapa sang pemuda yang telah lebih dahulu tiba,

"Ohayou", ujarnya dengan nada sedikit ceria, Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ia sedikit mencuri pandang kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya, namun masih belum menunjukkan respon atas sapaan yang ditujukan padanya itu, sekilas pandang yang dilayangkannya atas gadis itu memberinya suatu kesimpulan, oh bukan, hipotesis,

_gadis ini pasti jarang masuk_, pikirnya dalam.

Tampaknya gadis itu merasa kesal karena sapaannya tidak dibalas, jadi, dengan nada yang sedikit lebih ditekankan dari sebelumnya, ia kembali menyapa,

"Ohayou", katanya lagi, kali ini, Kuroro yang merasa kalau dirinya sangat terkenal disekolah, dapat lebih mempertegas kesimpulannya soal gadis ini, sudah jelas dia pasti jarang hadir, atau seorang kutu buku kuper yang kerjanya hanya duduk di perpustakaan dari sejak bel masuk hingga bel pulang, sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang saat ini duduk disampingnya,

"Hn", sahut Kuroro singkat, gadis itu lantas mengukirkan seulas senyum manis dibibirnya yang tipis,

"Pagi ini..indah ya", ucapnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit pagi, Kuroro masih berkonsentrasi pada buku didepan hidungnya, tapi adalah sebuah kenyataan juga kalau ia mulai terusik oleh gadis ini.

Tak lama berselang, tibalah bus yang menjemput semua murid Stargate, Kuroro, dan gadis yang belum dikenalnya itu pun naik dan duduk di tempat yang tidak berdekatan.

* * *

"Kuroro!", panggil salah seorang teman bulliers-nya, Hisoka. Kuroro pun menoleh kearahnya,

"Ya?", sahutnya singkat, Hisoka menyisir rambut merahnya kebelakang kepalanya dengan menggunakan jemarinya, sembari berjalan kearah temannya (atau bukan ya?) itu,

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya?", tanya Hisoka (sok) khawatir, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Maksudmu apa?", Kuroro membalas dengan nada dingin setengah kesal, ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, tapi kenapa Hisoka bisa berkata seperti itu? ia ingin mengetahuinya,

"Ah, kau ini, suka sekali mengelak, tapi baiklah, tidak ada yang aneh, puas?", kata Hisoka setengah bersenandung, alis Kuroro terangkat sebelah, ia terlihat tidak senang,

"Tidak", katanya singkat, nada bicaranya benar-benar menampakkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Kuroro, ayo kita ke kelas saja!", ujar Hisoka sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroro, dan menarik, Kuroro segera melepaskan diri, dan berjalan disamping Hisoka,

"Iya, kau tak perlu menarikku", gerutunya.

* * *

Disuatu tempat yang gelap, tepatnya di sebuah gedung tua yang berlokasi didekat sekolah Stargate yang besar dan mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang dalam posisi tersudut, disekelilingnya ada beberapa pemuda lainnya yang sepertinya sebaya dengan dirinya,

"Ka-kau..melakukan ini karena orangtuamu yang tidak perhatian itu kan, Lucilfer?", ujar sang pemuda yang tengah tersudut itu, Kuroro menyeringai tipis,

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu soal kehidupanku?", tanya Kuroro dingin, ia berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu, wajahnya masih senatiasa setia dengan sorot dingin dan datarnya,

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu soal itu?", balas sang pemuda sambil meludah kearah samping, sebenarnya ia cukup takut mengingat posisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, ia berhadapan dengan seorang Kuroro Lucilfer yang memang seorang bully itu, dan teman-temannya, atau lebih tepat disebut bawahannya sih, ditambah lagi ia sudak lebam-lebam disana-sini akibat pukulan dan tendangan mereka.

"Hmh, berani juga kau rupanya?", Kuroro berujar lagi, dengan sebuah isyarat agar para bawahannya kembali menyerang pemuda itu, lalu dia berujar,

"Hias dia sesuka kalian, aku sudah bosan", dan sang Lucilfer pun berlalu, menuju rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, entah kenapa ia ingin berjalan kaki hari ini, dan sepertinya ia tahu alasannya saat ia mencapai sebuah perempatan dekat Halte Stargate.

BRUUUKK!

Gadis itu jatuh dengan posisi duduk, ya, itu gadis yang tadi pagi menyapa Kuroro dengan nada ceria, sang pemuda hanya mengamatinya, tapi lama-kelamaan naluri kemanusiaannya pun turun tangan untuk memaksa sang pemuda menolong gadis itu,

"Kau bisa berdiri?", katanya datar, gadis itu menoleh padanya,

"A-ah..bi..sa kok", katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri, ia berusaha bangkit, namun sepertinya kakinya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Kuroro memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan heran, iapun mendengus sambil meraih tangan gadis itu, yang berada ditanah, secara paksa,

"E-eh? Apa yang...?", seru gadis itu, meskipun ia akhirnya dapat berdiri karena bantuan Kuroro, namun ia tetap mempertanyakannya,

"Apa?", sahut Kuroro singkat, belum pernah ia bertemu dengan gadis semenyebalkan ini, yang begitu ditolong malah bertanya-tanya penasaran seakan ia adalah seorang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, gadis itu tertegun beberapa saat,

"Mmm..tapi..terima kasih ya", katanya pelan, iapun menepuk-nepuk roknya dan mulai berjalan, Kuroro masih diam saja, ia mengamati gadis itu,

_gadis yang...menarik_, pikirnya sambil berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Akh, yang kemarin rupanya, ohayou~", Kuroro mendengar suara yang tak asing bagi pendengarannya, benar saja, begitu ia menoleh, ia dapat melihat gadis yang kemarin,

"Hn", ia menjawab singkat lagi, tapi kali ini sang gadis tidak marah, melainkan tertawa kecil,

"Ahaha..ngomong-ngomong, kita kan belum kenalan, namaku Kurapika", katanya penuh semangat, Kuroro melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, dia saja masih mengantuk pada jam-jam segini, kenapa gadis yang satu ini bisa begitu bersemangat?, sayangnya, sepertinya Kuroro terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah menatap gadis itu terlalu lama,

"Hei, hei, apa kau masih bisa kembali ke dunia?", tanya Kurapika sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Kuroro, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari pemikirannya yang panjang,

"Hn, ya", jawabnya dengan nada bosan, sejujurnya ia ingin sebisa mungkin menghindari gadis ini, tapi entah kenapa disaat yang sama, ia justru ingin mengenalnya, hmm..toh dengan mengenalnya secara utuh, ia bisa lebih menghindarinya,

"Soal namaku, aku Kuroro", katanya singkat, Kurapika membulatkan mata birunya yang sudah berukuran besar, ia seperti habis melihat kejadian yang sangat mengerikan, dan kalau dari sudut pandang Kuroro, ia sampai ngeri sendiri mengingat gadis itu melihatnya dengan mata yang seperti dapat keluar dari rongganya, setelah berdehem satu kali, yang tentu tidak digubris oleh Kurapika, iapun bertanya,

"Ada yang salah?", ujar Kuroro datar, meskipun dalam hati ia masih syok mengetahui ada seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata yang begitu horror, seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan mengejutkan,

"Ah, tidak, tapi...jangan bilang kalau kau Kuroro Lucilfer dari kelas 2-A?", ujar Kurapika panjang lebar, ia mengerjapkan mata birunya beberapa kali sampai ia dapat sembuh dari pembulatan matanya,

"Ya, itu aku, kenapa?", Kuroro bertanya penuh selidik, apa ada isu aneh mengenai dirinya yang membuat gadis ini begitu terbelalak melihatnya,

"E-eh..tidak mungkin, kau pasti kembarannya, ayo mengakulah!", seru Kurapika lagi, Kuroro makin bingung dibuatnya,

_kenapa dengan gadis ini?_, ia bertanya dalam hati.

Beruntung bus sekolah datang tak lama setelahnya, sehingga percakapan pagi itu terhenti dengan sendirinya saat mereka memasuki bus sekolah dan duduk agak berjauhan, dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Stargate.

* * *

"Hei, Shalnark, apa kau tahu murid sekolah ini, yang bernama Kurapika?", tanya Kuroro pada salah satu temannya, Shalnark nyaris tersendak saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut seorang Kuroro Lucilfer,

"Kurapika? Dia kan adik kelas kita yang baru pindah itu, memangnya kenapa Danchou?", katanya menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro, ia menoleh kearah Kuroro dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, karena Kuroro tidak menjawab, hanya diam saja.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja", Kuroro akhirnya berkata setelah agak lama, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi khusus Genei Ryodan, menuju kelasnya.

"Ada apa Shal?", tanya Phinks pada pemuda berambut pirang pasir yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Kuroro yang sudah berlalu sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya,

"Itu, tadi Danchou menanyai aku soal Kurapika", jawab Shalnark, Phinks mengerutkan dahinya, maklum dia tidak punya alis untuk dikernyitkan,

"Serius? Kau pasti bercanda Shal", kata Phinks lagi, Shalnark pun menoleh padanya, dan menghela nafas singkat,

"Serius Phinks", sahutnya, ia mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sang Danchou menanyakan soal Kurapika,

"Hmmm...itu pasti karena mereka tinggal berdekatan", ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka berdua, Shalnark dan Phinks menoleh, hingga mendapati wajah Hisoka, yang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu keduanya,

"H-hisoka, kau tahu darimana?", ujar Shalnark agak gugup, maklum, Hisoka terkenal karena keanehannya, bahkan sesama anggota Genei Ryodan pun masih mengganggapnya aneh dan agak mengerikan, sejauh ini, baru Kuroro saja yang bisa menepis semua perlakuannya yang terkesan ganjil.

"Ah, aku tahu dari salah seorang pelayan Kuroro yang manis, dia bilang padaku tentang seorang anak dari sekolah ini pindah ke rumah yang agak berdekatan dengan rumah tuan muda-nya", papar Hisoka, keduanya membulatkan mata mereka karena sedikit terkejut, lalu mengangguk-angguk,

"Pantas saja", ujar Phinks membuka percakapan,

"Pantas apanya?", tanya Shalnark penasaran, Hisoka ikut-ikut menatap Phinks dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Danchou aneh, rupanya dia sedang jatuh hati pada tetangga barunya", kata Phinks menyimpulkan seenaknya,

"Jatuh hati, apa tidak salah?", tanya Shalnark lagi, Hisoka hanya mengamati keduanya sambil memakan entah makanan apa yang dipesannya hari ini, oh iya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di kantin karena sedang istirahat,

"Tidaklah, sudah, anggap saja begitu, lebih mudah kan menjelaskan soal sikap aneh Danchou akhir-akhir ini dengan mengatakan dia sedang jatuh hati", Phinks berujar seolah tidak mau kalah,

"Hehe, iya deh, sesukamu saja", Shalnark menjawab dengan nada pasrah, ia malas berbantah-bantahan dengan Phinks yang notabenenya terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak mau kalah.

* * *

Kurapika memandang langit dari kursinya di kelas, ia terlihat manis dengan senyuman yang selalu terukir diwajahnya yang seperti malaikat, sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, tapi dia sedang tidak berminat untuk keluar kelas dan berjalan ke kantin, maka tadi pagi ia sudah meminta dibuatkan bekal oleh mamanya, ya, mama Kurapika sudah berhenti kerja dan sekarang mengurus rumahnya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau tidak ke kantin ya?", tanya sebuah suara di pintu kelas, suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinga gadis itu, sontak, gadis itupun menoleh kearah sang pemilik suara,

"Lucilfer-senpai, kenapa kau bisa disini?", ia bertanya setengah kaget,

"Entah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja, cewek aneh", kata Kuroro sambil menarik sebuah kursi yang berada didekat Kurapika, dan mendudukinya,

"Cewek aneh? Kenapa aku dipanggil begitu? Aku kan punya nama, namaku-",

"Kurapika, kan?", selak Kuroro cepat, Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya bingung,

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong, senpai sedang apa di kelasku? Ini kan jam istirahat?", Kurapika bertanya dengan nada penasaran, Kuroro, yang sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk berkunjung ke kelas gadis itu, tentu saja tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu, iapun segera memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban yang kira-kira logis,

"Entah, aku hanya sedang bosan", akhirnya menjadi jawaban yang terlontar olehnya, tanpa ia tahu kenapanya, Kurapika pun semakin bingung mendengar jawaban Kuroro, menurutnya sih, itu semakin tidak masuk akal, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan meneruskan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Sejak Kuroro mendatangi kelas Kurapika waktu itu, entah kenapa mereka jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Kuroro pun tidak menyadari bahwa pada saat yang sama, ia juga makin mengurangi kebiasaannya mengintimidasi anak-anak disekolah seiring juga ia semakin jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya Danchou benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada Kurapika ya?", kata Phinks pada Shalnark yang duduk didepannya,

"Menurutku juga begitu, kalau menurutmu bagaimana Hisoka?", Shalnark menoleh pada temannya yang juga duduk di kantin itu bersama mereka, Hisoka menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memandangi minuman didepannya,

"Hn, menurutku juga, tapi...ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting", kata Hisoka mencoba menepis sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang Kurapika, ya, sesuatu yang selama ini disimpannya, tentang sepupu jauhnya itu, dan karena hal yang disimpannya itulah Kurapika pindah kesini, ke Stargate ini.

"Apa?", ujar Phinks penasaran, setahunya, Hisoka bukan orang yang bicara dengan cara seperti ini, iapun menjadi gemas melihat kelakuan sang pemuda berambut merah yang sama anehnya dengan kelakuan Kuroros sejak pemuda itu menanyakan tentang Kurapika,

"Ah~ bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, kalau itu tidak penting?", balas Hisoka santai, namun ekpresi yang terpancar di matanya berkata tidak sama, dan sepertinya Shalnark dapat menerka gelagat yang mencurigakan itu,

"Apa ini soal Kurapika juga?", tebak pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu, ekspresi di wajah Hisoka tidak terlihat berubah, meski dalam hati ia hanya bisa mengiyakan saja kata-kata Shalnark itu.

* * *

Kuroro sedang melihat tanggalan di kalender itu, hari ini hari minggu, dan beberapa hari kedepan ia akan berulang tahun, yang ke-18.

Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, teringat akan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini begitu menyita waktu dan perhatiannya, sampai-sampai ia baru sadar sekarang kalau ia sudah jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi, ia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dengan mengunjungi kelas Kurapika, dan atas permintaannya, terhitung sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kurapika kerap kali membawakannya bekal, dan tentu bagi seorang tuan muda seperti dirinya, yang biasa makan di kantin sekolah, bekal buatan sendiri terasa berbeda, dan sepertinya ia mulai menyukainya, menyukai saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurapika, dan juga dirinya saat bersama dengan Kurapika, karena saat bersama gadis itu, ia bisa bersikap bebas, tanpa ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Keasyikannya berpikir terusik saat merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar, iapun menggerakkan tangannya hendak mengambil ponsel itu,

_sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan_, pikirnya.

* * *

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?", Hisoka berkata pada Kurapika yang ditemuinya di roof-garden di rumahnya yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah Hisoka, Kurapika tentu menoleh mendengar sapaan dari sepupu jauhnya itu,

"Eh, kakak, sejak kapan kakak disana?", ia bertanya dengan nada sopan, senyum manisnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya,

"Baru saja", sahut Hisoka, ia menatap Kurapika lembut,

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa tetap tersenyum, kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan terduduk dikamarku dan termenung sampai akhir", lanjut pemuda itu, Kurapika membulatkan matanya bingung, namun sesaat kemudian ia tampaknya sudah bisa mencerna kata-kata Hisoka itu, iapun tersenyum kembali,

"Kakak, aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu haripun tanpa senyuman, karena aku tak ingin membuat siapapun cemas", Kurapika menyahut dengan wajah tulus, Hisoka pun berjalan kearah gadis berwajah malaikat itu,

"Siapapun? Maksudmu Kuroro?", goda Hisoka santai, namun ternyata tepat sasaran karena pipi Kurapika yang pucat langsung bersemu merah muda,

"Eh..i-itu..", ia berujar gugup, sambil menurunkan pandangannya, hingga menyapu lantai dalam keadaan tidak fokus, alias bergerak kekanan-kiri,

"Kau suka padanya?", tanya Hisoka, kali ini, ia terdengar serius, Kurapika masih terdiam, ia memegangi dadanya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang sempat menjadi sangat cepat saat mendengar nama Kuroro disebutkan oleh sepupunya yang berambut merah itu,

"Mungkin, hanya saja...aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri..", ujar gadis itu dengan nada sendu yang tidak biasa, senyum manisnya terlihat sedih,

"Oh, maaf-", kata Hisoka,

"Aku tahu, pasti berat ya", ia menambahkan, sebuah pernyataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan,

"Ah iya, kakak, kita turun yuk, hari ini, aku membuat tiramisu", Kurapika berujar dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih ceria, namun Hisoka mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nama dolce dari Italia tersebut terlontar dari mulut saudara sepupu jauhnya itu,

"Tiramisu..", ujar Hisoka sambil menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

* * *

Hari menyenangkan yang dimaksud Kuroro adalah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Sharlnark, Phinks, dan Hisoka, yah, meskipun Hisoka bilang dia berhalangan hadir karena ada urusan keluarga, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman diluar waktu sekolah bukan?, tenyata tidak semenyenangkan biasanya, karena, entah kenapa, seharian ini pikiran pemuda itu penuh dengan gadis bernama Kurapika, jadi dia tampaknya kurang menikmati acara bersama kedua temannya itu, ditambah seksi hura-hura (baca: Hisoka) hari ini tidak bisa ikut juga, jadi, acara mereka bisa dibilang gagal.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan hari ini kediaman Lucilfer terlihat sibuk luar biasa, pasalnya, tuan muda mereka, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro, hari ini akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, dan mengingat Kuroro sebagai seorang yang berpengaruh dan sangat terkenal, tidak mungkin acara ulang tahunnya tidak dirayakan secara besar-besaran kan?

Untuk itulah, pesta ini harus terencana dan berjalan dengan sempurna, atau tidak tentu saja sang tuan muda akan marah besar dan berakibat fatal.

Tapi semua pelayan dan EO agak kaget mendengar tema yang diusulkan oleh sang tuan muda tahun ini, sebab berbeda sekali dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, yang sudah menjadi tema tetap semenjak sang tuan menginjak usia remaja.

Tema yang selalu dipakai dari tahun ke tahun itu adalah teman wild, dan semua pelayan sudah sangat familiar dengan itu, namun, si tuan muda tahun ini sepertinya sudah jauh berubah, karena dia meminta tema waltz, yang tentu membuat para staff dan EO itu kehabisan kata-kata, sampai akhirnya mereka mengira kalau sang tuan sudah mulai dewasa dan menginginkan pesta layaknya bangsawan.

Dugaan mereka semua itu sebenarnya bisa dibilang salah, mengingat alasan utama Kuroro menggunakan tema waltz adalah bahwa ia ingin melihat seorang gadis bernama Kurapika itu mengenakan gaun, serta bahwa ia berniat mengajak Kurapika berdansa, namun, beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Kurapika sendiri pernah bilang kalau dia tidak pernah suka dengan musik wild party, katanya, kalau sampai ada pesta semacam itu, ia menolak datang, padahal, dia adalah tamu kehormatan dalam pesta ulang tahun sang Lucilfer ini, mengingat dia mungkin hanya satu dari beberapa junior yang diundang untuk hadir dalam pesta.

* * *

"Kurapika, apa kau sudah siap? Ayahmu sudah mau memanaskan mobil tuh", kata sang ibu saat mengetuk kamar putri semata wayangnya itu, Kurapika tersenyum menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu, iapun lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sang ibu menatap putrinya itu dengan pandangan kagum, gadis itu, dengan rambut pirang pendeknya, yang sedikit di keriting, serta make-up natural, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis, ditambah gaun berwarna putih selutut dengan model rok lebar, bagian atasnya bermodel ala gaun-gaun pada era Victoria, dengan lengan baju berenda yang hanya mencapai sikunya, rambutnya yang pendek itu hanya diberi jepitan berupa bunga berwarna putih, dengan hiasan daun, menambah kecantikan gadis itu, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat pada malam itu, namun...wajah manisnya agak terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dan sang ibu sangat menyadari hal ini,

"Kurapika, apa sebaiknya kau tidak usah pergi saja malam ini, kondisimu..", ujar wanita itu dengan nada cemas, Kurapika menatap mata ibunya dan tersenyum sendu,

"Mama, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula, ini kan pesta teman Kak Hisoka juga, dan lagi..dia temanku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa karena aku tidak hadir", ujar Kurapika tegas, ia terdengar meyakinkan tapi wajahnya berkata sedikit kearah berlawanan,

"Baiklah, tapi...jangan pulang malam-malam ya", jawab sang ibu, ia memeluk putrinya itu erat,

"Ya Mama", jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum lagi.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun itu berlangsung begitu damai, meski agaknya menuai kecewa dari beberapa orang di sekolah yang mengharapkan sebuah wild party yang selalu diadakan oleh seorang Kuroro Lucilfer.

"Kau suka pestanya, Kurapika?", tanya Kuroro saat mereka berdansa malam itu,

"Hn, kenapa bertanya padaku? Ini kan pestamu?", tanya Kurapika polos, ia memandang sosok rekan dansanya itu, memegang bahunya dengan gestur pelan, dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya yang entah ramping atau kecil.

"Iya, tapi aku membuatnya atas saran darimu", jawab Kuroro sambil terus berdansa mengikuti iringan musik klasik yang terdengar lembut itu,

"Oh ya? Kapan aku pernah memberi saran?", Kurapika berujar penasaran, ia sama sekali tidak pernah ingat telah memberikan saran,

"Ahahaha, jadi kau tidak ingat ya?", kata Kuroro sambil tertawa ringan,

"Kapan?", Kurapika bertanya lagi, kali ini ia terdengar serius, sehingga Kuroro hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu, untung saja dia masih ingat kalau pesta ini bukan hanya milik mereka berdua, sehingga ia harus menahan untuk tidak tertawa lepas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika hanya berdua dengan Kurapika di ruang kelas gadis itu pada jam istirahat,

"Tentu saja saat kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak suka pesta yang terlalu wild, ingat?", kata Kuroro pelan, setengah berbisik mungkin, dan ternyata kalimat yang agak panjang itu sukses menghadirkan semburat merah dipipi pucat gadis itu,

"K-kau p-pasti be-rcanda kan?", ia bertanya dengan mata bulatnya memandang lurus pada mata onyx pemuda itu, Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu,

"Tidak, aku serius Kurapika", sahut pemuda itu tanpa menghindari sorot pertanyaan dari mata biru gadis itu.

Kurapika lalu menatap balik kearah mata onyx Kuroro, dengan sebuah sorot yang mengundang pertanyaan dibenak sang pemuda, namun senyum malu-malu yang terukir di wajah Kurapika membuatnya ingin tertawa lagi, kalau saja Kurapika tidak secara tiba-tiba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berada di bahu Kuroro,

"Ada apa Kurapika?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada yang agak terdengar khawatir, Kurapika hanya menghela nafas dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh,

"A-aku..sudah harus pulang, dan..ini hadiah ulang tahunmu", katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terlihat begitu elegan, iapun menerimanya,

"Terima kasih", katanya pelan, Kurapika tersenyum lagi,

"Sudah ya senpai, aku mau pulang", ujar Kurapika sambil beranjak dari pesta malam itu, Kuroro pun mengejarnya,

"Tunggu, boleh aku mengantarmu?", Kuroro bertanya sambil menahan tangan Kurapika,

"Mmm..b-baiklah", sahut gadis itu pasrah, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemah saat ini, lututnya sudah mau jatuh, dan ia takut jika lebih lama lagi, maka ia akan membuat Kuroro khawatir dan menanyakan soal dirinya.

Mereka pun menaiki mobil milik Kuroro dan menuju rumah Kurapika, sesampainya disana, Kurapika langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan beranjak tanpa menoleh pada Kuroro, melihat sikap Kurapika yang seperti ini, Kuroro pun merasa heran, karena tidak biasanya ia melihat Kurapika begitu terburu-buru, seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, namun, ditepisnya pemikiran itu dan iapun kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak pesta ulang tahun Kuroro itu, dan Kurapika tidak pernah terlihat lagi dikelasnya, menurut teman-temannya sih, Kurapika tidak masuk karena ada acara keluarga di luar kota, tapi, entah mengapa Kuroro tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu, ia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan hadiah dari Kurapika pada hari ulang tahunnya, yaitu sebuah kue tiramisu berbentuk persegi panjang medium, ada sesuatu tentang kue itu, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak mampu benar-benar mengingatnya.

Kecurigaannya bertambah saat hari telah berganti dan genap sudah tiga minggu lamanya Kurapika tidak masuk sekolah, kali ini, ia menanyakan pada wali kelas gadis itu dan jawabannya cukup mengejutkan, Kurapika sudah pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan ini membuatnya semakin curiga.

Kuroro tenggelam dalam pencariannya akan Kurapika, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya, meski satu sekolah malah bersyukur karena Kuroro sang bulliers sudah tidak ada lagi, dia sudah menjadi pemuda biasa yang lebih ramah dan bersahabat.

Pada akhir minggu ketiga, tiba-tiba saja Hisoka menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dengan segenap kegundahannya dikelas,

"Danchou", sapa Hisoka, ia membawakan sebuah kotak dan secarik kertas, Kuroro mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat apa yang dibawa Hisoka itu,

"Apa itu?", ia bertanya penuh selidik, Hisoka pun tersenyum simpul dan menaruh kedua benda itu diatas meja Kuroro, lalu duduk didekatnya dan menghela nafas pendek,

"Surat, dan hadiah, dari Kurapika", ujar Hisoka, Kuroro semakin mengerutkan alisnya,

"Kurapika, kau mengenalnya?", tanya Kuroro, Hisoka mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum,

"Ya, dia sepupu jauhku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, karena dia yang memintaku", jawab Hisoka, Kuroro segera menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia tertarik dengan kisah Hisoka ini,

"Lalu?", Kuroro berkata lagi, Hisoka menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya,

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan yang lainnya, jadi kau baca saja suratnya", Hisoka berujar lagi sambil memandang kearah lain, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga, tapi dia memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu dulu.

* * *

_Kepada Lucilfer-senpai, _

_Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada senpai, atas sikap baikmu selama ini, sungguh aku pasti tidak bisa membalasnya, biar Tuhan saja yang melakukannya, kurasa. _

_Senpai, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu, lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih berumur 12 tahun, aku mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan aku koma selama satu tahun, lalu membutuhkan waktu satu tahun berikutnya untuk bisa memulihkan luka-luka ditubuhku, dan dua tahun berikutnya untuk terapi berjalan._

_Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa sembuh sejak kecelakaan itu, yaitu salah satu syaraf tubuhku, yang menghasilkan imunitas, rusak, dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, sehingga aku menjadi lemah, dan tidak bisa pulih seperti sebelumnya. Aku sempat patah semangat, hingga menjalani berbagai pengobatan selama kurun waktu setahun itu, tentu sambil melanjutkan pendidikan, karena aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pastinya._

_Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Stargate, kata Papa, Stargate kota yang cantik, dan juga merupakan tempat semua keluarga besarku dimakamkan, sehingga ia berpikir, selagi aku masih bisa beraktivitas normal, aku akan pindah ke Stargate, dan menghabiskan sisa umurku disana, ya, kata dokter aku divonis hanya bisa hidup selama 3 bulan lagi, dan vonis itu jatuh, tepat dua hari sebelum aku pindah ke Stargate. _

_Senpai, jujur saja, aku merasa sangat bahagia saat menghabiskan waktuku disini, ada Senpai, dan Kak Hisoka, ah iya, jangan marah padanya ya, aku yang memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu, agar kau tidak khawatir, karena jika kau khawatir padaku, aku juga khawatir tidak bisa tersenyum dengan baik dihadapanmu lagi._

_ Lucilfer-senpai, apa kau tahu arti dari Tiramisu? Mungkin saja iya, namun kau mungkin juga tidak tahu. Tiramisu adalah dolce dari Italia yang memiliki arti "Izinkan aku pergi ke surga" dalam bahasa Italia, sebenarnya itulah mengapa aku menghadiahimu kue itu saat kau ulang tahun kemarin, dan bersama dengan surat ini, ah, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. _

_Oh ya, meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sampai saat terakhirku, aku...sebenarnya menyukaimu, namun, jika aku mengatakannya, maka pasti akan lebih sakit buatmu, oleh karena itu aku tidak mengatakannya, dan lagi, meski secara raga aku tidak bisa disana lagi, aku akan terus hidup di dalam hatimu._

_ Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti._

_XOXO,_

_._

_Kurapika_

* * *

A/N: minna-saaan~

I leave the ending to you guys, you can decided yourself about what Kuroro will do after read Kurapika's letter, but still, write them in your reviews...


End file.
